Problem: The perimeter of a square is $28$ inches. How long is each side?
Solution: $\text{? in}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. $ {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} = 28\text{ in} $ $ {7} + {7} + {7} + {7} = 28\text{ in} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $7$ inches long.